


Drunk on Fairies

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: Biting, M/M, Monster Hearts AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, warning: intoxication (for vampires)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon had forgotten one vital thing: fae blood makes vampires drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a characterization piece for myself, because I’ll be roleplaying vampire king Taekwoon in an IRL tabletop RP session. ^-^ and I just enjoy sharing and practicing writing, so I’ve decided to share it with you.
> 
> [ The game is called Monster Hearts, btw. ]
> 
> Warning: Biting, intoxication (for vampires.)

There are days when Hongbin feels like he’s pulled taut, like a guitar string wound up too tight. Breathing becomes difficult and he aches for someone to take the edge off, to pluck at his string until all the tension leaves his body.

Fortunately, he’s pretty – so there’s no shortage of volunteers, whether or not he needs to unwind. But no matter how many promises he extracts, no matter how many people murmur “You love me, right?” In his ear, they remain unanswered; it just isn’t enough. This is how he feels each time he wakes in another stranger’s bed, full of unbroken promises and the pull of it, the strings tie down his body, grounds him. And yet…his own mind remains unsatisfied.

That is, of course, until he meets Jung Taekwoon. Hongbin recalls how smooth and handsome Taekwoon looked in his suit, long fingers wrapped around an expensive-looking drink. The memory of thinking about how delicious it would feel to have this man writhe and fall apart beneath him, how it would be if he could hear this man murmur all sorts of promises that simply had to be fulfilled–it sends shivers down Hongbin’s spine, and he hasn’t felt that way for a long, long time.

Hongbin remembers how he had to work for every little piece of information about Taekwoon; when they first met the man merely looked at him with that intense gaze, as if he was the only important person in the room.

It would be weeks before Taekwoon would even give Hongbin his real name.

The guitar string loosens, a little bit.

Hongbin looks into those eyes, catlike and feral, feels his knees go weak. Taekwoon had a sharp kind of beauty, offset by his plump cheeks and wide shoulders. Framing his face and body was a demeanor so cold and unapproachable it was maddening. Lee Hongbin was drawn to this man and he hardly knew why.

Later on, when Hongbin is gently pushed to the side alley of the bar, he realizes what Taekwoon really is. Taekwoon noses down Hongbin’s mouth, tongue hot and slick, searching for his pulse point. “May I?” He asks, breathy and soft, as if puberty never wrapped its hands around Taekwoon’s throat, never twisted or wrenched his voice into something deep and raw.

Hongbin’s head feels heady, his knees are weak and only Taekwoon’s embrace keeps him pinned to the wall. He could hardly stop himself from murmuring “Yes.” that’s all the permission he needs and as Hongbin feels the sharp prick of fangs on his neck, all the tension in his body dissipates, drains out of him all at once. He feels hypersensitive and aware of his surroundings, of Taekwoon’s throat gently swallowing as he fed.

He certainly never thought he’d experience having an orgasm from a vampire’s bite, but he does, his cum sweet and sticky in his pants. No promises are extracted that evening - only blood. Amusement colors Hongbin’s face however, as Taekwoon releases his neck and sways slightly, leaning his lead against the wall.

“Fucking _fae_ ,” Taekwoon slurs, as fae blood is akin to alcohol for vampires.

Hongbin knows Taekwoon enjoyed it anyway.

That was the first time Lee Hongbin, the Fae met Jung Taekwoon, the Vampire King.


End file.
